


Sons of Ragnar at Halloween

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Headcanon, Holidays, Lovers, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Sons of Ragnar at Halloween

**Bjorn:**

[Originally posted by concretewalls](https://tmblr.co/Z7Bude2MkqBQr)

  * One treat per kid
  * Only has healthy/good for you treats
  * Organic, GMO, Gluten, Nut, and Taste Free
  * Smugly Smirks at all the kids
  * To be polite but can’t hide the annoyance
  * Don’t try the trick or the cops will be called ASAP
  * Has a fall theme but not exactly Halloween

**Ubbe:**

[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](https://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2Py_nM2)

  * Small handful for each kid
  * Gives nothing but absolute sugar 
  * Hands out things like chocolate, candies, caramels, soda
  * Gets excited over every kid that comes to the door
  * Makes a huge deal out of the smaller kids, pretending to be scared etc
  * If someone goes Trick vs Treat he will admire their work and then bring them back to clean up
  * Dressed up himself, the house, and his cat

**Hvitserk:**

[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](https://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2P_SyzJ)

  * The more treats the better! 
  * Does treat bags for every one
  * Big chocolate bars! Two per kid! 
  * Is genuinely excited over all the kids who come to the door
  * Asks questions and has full on conversations with each kid about their costume
  * If you pull a trick be ready for revenge! 
  * Has a full on haunted house 

**Sigurd: **

[Originally posted by princeubbe](https://tmblr.co/ZSeI-e2H-2niC)

  * Has friends over to help hand out treats
  * Gives a choice: Edible or Non – for kids with allergies 
  * Gives gumballs printed like eyeballs, packs of gummie fangs, and pencils, stickers etc
  * Asks about each costume in detail
  * Only argues slightly with costumes that are off 
  * Tricks happen often but he doesn’t mind too much
  * Has a cheesy costume and a jack o lantern on the step

**Ivar:**

[Originally posted by inthenameofodin](https://tmblr.co/ZoIKbd2Oy4_QO)

  * Has exactly 30 mini chocolate bars
  * Hands them out two at a time
  * Scowls at all the kids
  * Everyone thinks it is part of the “scary halloween” concept
  * Shuts the door on anyone who asks if his crutches are his costume
  * Trick him and die! 
  * At precisely 6:30PM the porch light goes out and Halloween is over! 


End file.
